DOS MUNDOS JUNTOS
by Yinu25
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si las tortugas 2012 se encontraran con las tortugas de la película del 2007? Nuevos amigos y enemigos caras del pasado amor familia y mas *pésimo summary*
1. prologo

**MUNDOS JUNTOS**  
Hace meses que karai se entero de su verdadero origen y muto,ella junto a su hermana adoptiva Rebeca que tenia una cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo con rayos rojos sangre normalmente sujeta en una coleta y su flequillo acomodado al lado izquierdo; sus ojos color chocolate. Ambas a hora vivían el las alcantarillas con las tortugas,Rebeca tenía una relacion amorosa con Raphael desde hace varios estaba contento de que su familia alla cresido un poco y prometio no volver a perder a Miwa

Los amigos de Rebe iban seguido y sabia que a Karai se le complicaba un poco llevarse con ellos estos eran: Abril,Casey(que se dedicaba a molestarla), Paola, Akari y «sus cuñados» como decía Mikey. Pao tenía una relación a hasta ahora secreta con Mikey ella era la mas bajita de todas su cabello negro un poco mas claro y su hermosos ojos color miel. Akari tenia el cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y unos bellos ojos verde

Los chicos estaban un poco incómodos por tener serca alas 2 hermanas. Rapha y Rebe cuando se besaban karai intentaba asesinar a rapha,Leo tenia problemas para acercarse a karai,Doni salia con Abril pero ella y Casey últimamente actuaban raro…

Hace poco que leonardo regreso de su entrenamiento y; el y junto sus hermanos derrotaron a los generales de piedra, Donnie (n/a: Ojo esto lo voy a explicar después) investigaba sobre la posibilidad de abrir un nuevo portal, todo iba normal para esta extraña familia pero eso iba a cambiar…sino porque escribo esto?

(Rebe:por loca)(Yinu:no molestes rebelion!)

.

.

.  
HOLA ESTA AQUI MI NUEVO PROYECTO!

Estoy emosionada esto es un pequeño prologo

Lo de Doni y Donnie es muy simple Doni es Donatello2012 y Donnie es Dinatello2007 ok los chicos seran haci:

Leo12 - Leonardo2012

Leo7 - Leonardo2007

Rapha - Raphael2012

Rafa - Rafael2007

Donatello ya lo esplique

Mikey12 - Michelangelo2012

Mikey7 - MiguelAngel2007

Abril12- Abril2012

Abril7 - Abril2007

Casey12- Casey2012

SplinterH- splinter2012

Splinter - splinter2007

KaraiM- karai2012

Creo que eso es todo también gracias a las chicas que me prestaron sus Ocs para los 2007 no se preocupen ya saldrán

Dejen sus reviews si les gusto y quieren el primer capitulo


	2. capitulo 1

**DOS MUNDOS JUNTOS  
Capítulo 1**

Rebeca estaba en su cama recién despertando para un nuevo día cuando sintió náuseas y ganas de vomitar así que se levanto y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño y vomito en el escusado cuando término de devolver la cena se lavo los dientes y se miro al espejo ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Desde hace semanas se sentía fatal no soportaba los olores, su cabeza parecía a veces una bomba, antojos muy a menudo y muchas cosas más que le hacían pensar que estaba enferma no quería decirle a nadie mucho menos a Rapha y Karai no quería preocupar los, suspiró rendida hoy iría al doctor.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo solo que ala hora de entrenar Rebe dijo que saldría y volvía pronto eso dejo consternados a todos Rebe siempre entrenaba una costumbre que tenia desde niña y destructor la obligaba; Karai como siempre que le tocaba entrenar con rapha parecía vengarse de que saliera con su "inocente" hermana (n/a: como no esa niña solo me causa corajes) Leo, Doni y Mikey se rieron al ver como le pateaban el caparazón a Rapha pero fueron callados por un golpe del sensei. Mas tarde se les unieron Pao[quien sonrió cuando se sentó con mikey], Akari, Abril y Casey quienes anunciaron la victoria de los vikingos en el partido de ayer y por eso el motivo de que los maestros adelantaran las vacaciones (n/a: lamentable mente eso no existe aquí T.T)

Casey12:oigan y la marimacha?  
Akari:no la llames así, pero de verdad donde esta?  
Abril12:yo la vi entrando un hospital  
KaraiM:dijo que saldría y volvía, estara enferma  
Leo:pues yo la ví muy sana  
Mikey12:yo la vi entrar al baño y escuché que vomitaba  
Doni:yo creo que si puede estar enferma  
Pao: de seguro no es nada  
Rapha_:*" eso espero no quiero perderla también"  
_  
Pensó rapha, el maestro splinter meditaba tambien habia notado varias veces síntomas qué le hacian pensar que Rebeca estaba...vio el retrato de su antigua familia y se centro en su amada Tang Shen.

Ala hora del almuerzo todos disfrutaban de una deliciosa pizza, en eso entro Rebeca con una cara inexpresiva y una carta en su mano.

Mikey12:oye cuñada estas bien?  
Doni:rebe...  
Leo12:te encuentras bien?

Esta pasando sin importar las preguntas fue directamente a su habitación ignorándolos a todos.

Casey12:ok esto me esta asustando  
Pao:¿Qué?  
Casey12:no me a gritado solo falta que se vuelva femenina  
Akari:no seas dramático(Rebe: hay te hablan)(Yinu:deja a mi cuñis)(rebe:yo no dije nada)  
Abril12:peleaste con ella rapha  
KaraiM:por su bien mas le vale que no  
Pao:voy a verla

Ya estaba pao a unos metros de la habitacion de rebe cuando escucho a lo lejos

Akari:karai baja esa katana  
KaraiM:QUIERO SABER QUE LE HIZO

Mientras rebe leía aun sin creer lo que decía la carta

**Oroku Akane Rebeca  
Prueba:  
HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE: Positivo

En la otra dimensión  
Un grupo de amigas estaba en una cafeteria una de ellas era cristal que tenia el cabello negro con una mecha blanca, ojos azul pálido y era de piel bronceada; su hermana rin era igual en cierto modo a su hermana aceptó que ella no tenia la mecha y tenia un aire mas dulce, también estaba sara su cabello era largo de color castaño rojizo y unos bellos ojos color miel.

Cristal:estoy aburrida-recostándose en el asiento de la silla-  
Rin:cris tu siempre estas aburres aquí  
Sara:a cris le falta un novio  
Cris:ati también y no te dijo nada sally-le da un sorvo a su frape-y ademas ¿para que un novio?  
Rin:para que te consienta, te demuestre que eres su todo, te consienta-dijo con ojos soñadores-  
Cristal:RIN TIENES NOVIO?!  
Rin:no por el momento-sonriendo-  
Cris:hay niña voy a ver si estefania quiere venir

En otro lugar para ser precisos en un departamento estaban dos hermanas. Una era Sofia que era de piel morena,cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y ojos marrones; la otra era Luisa de cabello castaño lacio y ojos miel.

Luisa:sofi ¿que haces?  
Sofia:la comida, no tenias ¿que trabajar?  
Luisa:mas al rato, ¿te ayudo?

En las alcantarillas Donnie estaba trabajando en una maquina interdimencional estaba agregando unos codigos cuando llego mikey.

Mikey7:oye viejo porque no dejas eso  
Donnie:no puedo mikey estoy apunto de lograr que funcione  
Mikey7: si tu lo dices, pero splinter dice que vallas a comer  
Donnie:voy en un momento

Ambos hermanos se dirigeron hacia el comedor donde los esperaba su familia. Splinter como habia estrañado las discusiones de leonardo y Rafael sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

En un departamento estaba Estefania tenia el pelo castaño claro como sus ojos. Estaba viendo la televisión cuando recibió una llamada de su amiga cristal.

Estefania:bueno...aquí aburriendo me...voy para aya...bye-colgo sonriendo-

Y salio de su apartamento al salir se topo con su vecina abril que vivía arriba con su novio o algo hací.

En un callejón esta una mujer de pelo morado y lentes de sol hay también dos hombres que no se podian ver por la sombra

X: cres que podamos traerlos  
X:nunca me subestimes sam  
X:Yoatl era un idiota pero podemos vengar nos de esas tortugas  
X:te dije que ese idiota moriría por su estupidez  
X:bien manos ala obra

**:**

**:**

**continuara...**

* * *

**Bien que les parecio el primer cap?**

***Rapha se refiere spike o slash a hora**  
****el hcg sub-beta en sangre es una prueba de embarazo**

**Quiero agradecer alas chicas que me prestaron sus OC s estas son:**  
**Sara Mury**  
**Luisa-Hamato**  
**Luisa Bella**  
**Paolaesh**  
**sesshoxcris**  
**De verdad muchas gracias chicas.**

**SI LES GUSTO DEJEN UN HERMOSISISIMO REVIEW**  
**QUE ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR**

**A y alas personas que leen rubi de sangre quiero avisarles no e subido cap porque la inspiracion para ese fic no me llega pero descuiden no lo dejare**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP**


	3. Capitulo 2

**DOS MUNDOS JUNTOS  
capítulo 2**  
Paola entró a la habitación de rebe esta se veía en el espejo con las manos sobre su vientre el cual estaba plano paola la vio sin entender hasta que su vista se enfoco en la carta que estaba en el piso al parecer rebe estaba muy entretenida viéndose y no había notado su presencia así que tomó la carta entre sus manos y la leyó y su rostro fue perdiendo color

Pao: rebe...tu?  
Rebeca sobre salto al oír a paola  
Rebe:pao que...? -vio la carta que estaba en la mano de pao-ya..ya lo...sabes...tartamudeó-  
Pao:rebe esto es muy serio  
Rebe:pero-se echo a llorar-y si no lo quieren yo no soy capas de ser buena madre-dijo entre sollozos-  
Pao:tranquila todos te vamos a apoyar-  
Rebe:gracias

Salieron de la habitación hacia la sala de estar todos estaban sentados esperando bueno sólo Casey, Abril, Akari y Spllinter por que leo, doni e mikey sostenían a karai que veía molesta a rapha que tenia unos buenos moretones

Rebe: ¿¡QUE PASO A QUI!?  
KaraiM:sólo queria saber que te hizo  
Casey12:aparte de cositas sucias  
Rebe:TE CALLAS POR UNA MALDITA VEZ JONES  
Akari:-a los demás-bueno su carácter sigue igual  
Casey12: no lo niegas-burlón-

Karai estaba apunto de convertirse en su forma mutante y rapha el mas valiente de todos y mas rudo...se escondió detrás de su novia

Rebe:por favor tomen asiento y yo les explico  
Rapha:rebe estas bien?  
Rebe:es algo complicado

Los que no estaban sentados tomaron asiento y después de separar a Karai y Rapha que se habían sentado para estar mas cerca de rebe esta saco la carta que le habian dado en el medico

Rebe:me e sentido un poco mal estos días hací que fui hacerme unos análisis de los cuales solo pao sabe el resultado y es que...-se le juntaron las lágrimas en los ojos-

Todos se preocuparon al ver a rebe en ese estado así que mas rápido que karai rapha se acerco a ella y la abrazo cuando rebe abrió la boca...un portal circular de color azul con verde y con mas colores como amarillo, rosa, negro, etc había aparecido en la sala rapha abrazo hacia el a rebe y los demás hicieron lo mismo los únicos que noto que pao y mikey se abrazaron y se habían dado un beso fue akari y el sensei y de un momento a otro el portal los absorbió...

* * *

En otra dimensión donnie trataba de detener una avería provocada por mikey y derramar un poco de refresco en el panel y en sus planos de la máquina toda la familia se reunio el al rededor de la máquina por si algo maligno saliera de ese portal donnie jalo una palanca y una luz muy fuerte los cegó y destruyo el portal pero antes de eso unas personas y mutantes salieron de ese portal antes que fuera destruido

Todos se sorprendieron había 4 tortugas mutantes como ellos pero mas jóvenes , también una rata mutante mas alta que su sensei y de otro color, 5 chicas adolescentes y un chico. Cuando los visitantes abrieron los ojos notaron su posición y leo7, rafa, donnie, mikey7 y Splinter pudieron describir mejor a los seres que habían pasado el portal.

Una chica de cabello negro con rayos rojos suelto estaba encima de una de las tortugas era la de mascara roja y ojos verde tóxico, también otra de cabello corto negro con rubio en la parte de atrás sobre la de máscara azul y al igual que sus ojos,otra chica de cabello negro un poco mas claro y ojos color miel estaba encima de la tortuga de mascara naranja y ojos azul claro.  
Iban a seguir observando cuando la chica que estaba encima de la tortuga de azul se levanto y enojada le grito a la tortuga de rojo

:SUELTALA

Todos se levantaron y se colocaron en posesiones de ataque y igual lo hicieron los de esa dimensión

Rafael:QUIEN DIABLOS SON USTEDES  
Leo7:rafa no creo que sea el momen...-recogió la carta que se le había caído a rebe-¿quien es Rebeca?

Todos los que salieron del portal miraron hacia la joven de cabello bicolor y ojos chocolate esa dedusieron seria la tal Rebeca

SpllinterM:señores nos podrían decirnos el como estamos en este lugar cuando estábamos en nuestro hogar  
Spllinter:creo que fue un problema con la maquina de mi hijo, serian tan amables de presentarse  
SpllinterM:mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi  
Leo12:yo me llamo Hamato Leonardo pero me dicen leo  
Rapha:yo soy Hamato Raphael me dicen rapha  
Doni:me llamo Hamato Donatello me dicen doni  
Mikey12:yo soy Hamato Michel angelo pero me dicen mikey  
KaraiM:soy Oroku karai o Hamato miwa  
Rebe:yo soy Oroku Rebeca pero me llaman rebe  
Abril:yo soy abril o'niel  
Akari:yo soy Akari Lucia Jackson  
Pao:yo soy Paola Sanchez me dicen pao  
Casey12: yo soy el fabuloso Casey Jones

Mikey7: alguno de ustedes son pareja  
Casey12: las parejas son casi todos excepto akari, pao, mikey y yo  
Leo12:yo soy novio de karai  
Doni:abril es mi novia  
Rapha: mi novia es rebe

Donnie leyó la carta que leo7 le había dado y se puso palido.

Donnie:bueno mis hermanos se presentaron junto a nuestro sensei yo quisiera que la señorita Rebe me acompañara  
Rapha:para?-celoso-  
Donnie:tiene que ver con esto-señalo la carta-tengo que asegurarme que estabien  
Akari:yo la veo bien  
Donnie:me refiero al bebé

Rebe y Pao se pusieron pálida mientras que los demás de la sala estaban en chock

Abril12:que..rebe..esta  
Doni:eso explicaría el porque tenia esos síntomas  
Akari:pero como?  
Pao:calmense  
Mikey12:lo sabias?  
Leo12:como pudieron ser hací de descuidados

SpllinterM:rebeca es cierto?  
Rebe: si hoy en la mañana me entere

Karai exploto y mikey12, doni y leo fueron a tratar de detener a karai antes que hiciera una tontería

KaraiM:TU MALDITO SANGANO COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA TE VOY A CONVERTIR EN SOPA DE TORTUGA-leonardo la tomo por la cintura-SUELTAME

Leo12:tranquilízate

KaraiM:COMO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZARME CUANDO TU HERMANO EMBARAZAO A MI NIÑA

Karai estaba en su forma mutante una serpiente blanca de ojos verdes los demás que salieron del portal excepto spllinterH, raphael y rebe actuaron para no atacará a alguien. Raphael salió del chock se aserco a rebe

Rapha: rebe por que no me dijiste cuando te enteraste

Rebe:por miedo-agachó la cabeza-si tu no quieres...

No pudo continuar ya que rapha la abrazaba y en ese abrazo se demostraron que estarían juntos,spllinterH tenía una gran sonrisa al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y habría otro integrante en la extraña y unida familia. KaraiM volvió a su forma humana

Donnie: creo que puedo construir orara maquina para devolverlos a su dimensión

Akari:como fue posible que se descompusiera

Doni:alguien debió provocarlo exterior mente

Akari:habría que analizar cual es el daño para cambiarlos conectores descompuestos y revisar los hilos de conexion que no se hayan oxidado

Donnie:tienes razón pero mis planos se arruinaron también

Pao Mikey12 y Mikey7:EN CRISTIANO

Doni:que asta que se solucione no podremos volver

Leo7:haber si entendí ellos son nosotros de otra dimensión más jóvenes y mas idiotas

Rapha:a quien llamas idiota-enojado-

Rafa:a ti idiota la embarzaste y le arruinaste la vida

Rebe:A USTEDES QUE # &*# LES IMPORTA

Mikey7:permítanme presentarnos yo soy el genial Miguel Ángel, el es Leonardo el intrépido, el gruñón es Rafael, el cerebrito es Donatello y el maestro Spllinter

Abril12:a quien también hay una abril?

Casey12:y un casey?

Rafa y leo7:si

Rebe:genial otro imbecil del hoky

Casey12:que dices marimacha

Rebe:QUE ERES UN IMBECIL Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ O TE VAS A ENTERAR

Casey12: no puedo pelearme con una embarazada

Rebe le lanzó un libro ala cara y casey se cayo por el golpe

Abril12, Akari y Pao:cuando aprenderá

**:**

**:**

**:**

En una bodega abandonada estaban 3 personas, la primera era una mujer de pelo morado largo ondulado y ojos ónix, el segundo un hombre pelirrojo de ojos morados con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y el tercero un hombre de cabello negro de lado derecho y rubio del lado izquierdo de ojos verdes tenía un tatuaje de *Quetzalcóatl los tres vestían unos pantalones de mezclilla gastados negros la mujer tenía una blusa de tirantes gris y los hombres unas musculosas azul marino y negra

Mujer:bien hay que localizar a es abril o'neil

Hombre1(el de ojos morados):tranquilízate bella

Bella:hay que apurarnos Samuel

Hombre2(el de ojos verdes):bella no le grites, sam fue el que consiguió la información

Sam:tranquilo alex es una neurótica

Alex:si tienes razón

Bella:CÁLLENSE

Sam y Alex:que carácter

Bella:seles olvido que tenemos una misión importante

Sam:traer de vuelta a nuestros generales

Alex:y acabar con quien se interponga

Bella:esto es muy serio

* * *

***quetzalcoatl dios mesoamericano su nombre significa serpiente emplumada **

**hola volví perdón por el retraso pero estuve muy ocupada les prometo que me voy a organizar para seguir escribiendo y un abrazo a mi amiga paolaesh que ayer 21 de noviembre fue su cumpleaños bueno sin mas ya saben dejen sus reviews para que me anime a publicar más rápido o y rebe esta con mi amiga cassidy14 en su historia novia para rapha**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP **

**a por cierto**

**tengo varias ideas para fics (la segunda párte de CARTA A MI HERMANA no e vuelto a ver el episodio y como no me acuerdo no se como escribir el cap) y voy a necesitar varios Ocs no se si me pueden ayudar las historias son:**

**1.-MIS MEMORIAS**

**La historia se basara en la vida de rebe con karai y destructor desde que la adoptaron hasta que huyo (nesecito amigos de la infancia)**

**2.-MI MEJOR ERROR**

**la historia estara basada en la cancion de gloria Trevi "me siento tan sola" (necesito 3 chicas una para leo,donnie y mikey y 4 enemigos)**

**3CORAZON DE MELON**

**Será como el juego de dicho nombre pero con las tortugas (nesecito 9 chicas si quieren saber quienes son los chicos der corazón de melón los pueden buscar en internen solo castiel/raphael esta apartado)**

**4LOS FANTASMAS DE LA PAREJA [estrena el 23 o 24 de diciembre]**

**Será como los fantasmas de scrooge solo que rapha y rebe se enojan por que rebe quiere tener una navidad con todos sus amigos y familia y rapha quiere que la pasen solo los 2 veran el pasado presente y futuro de la pareja y sus amigos (nesecito novai para mikey, doni,leo y amigos o familia de ellas)**

**TODOS LOS Ocs PUEDEN SER MUTANTES SEMI MUTANTES O0 HUMANOS**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**


End file.
